Sburb Omega
by angelicTactics
Summary: When a young lady and her three friends play a game called SBURB, anything can happen. Can these teens overcome the dangers of this game and still live to tell about it? (Rated T for language. Original characters abound!)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Omega

**Hello Homestucks. This is my first story that my friends and I wrote together. This is a Homestuck Original Session with my friends and I involved as the heroes of Prospit and Derse. I'm an amateur writer, so please tell me if I'm doing anything incorrectly! Also, for a better experience, I would recommend having Youtube open in a separate tab to play the theme songs as they appear in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of the music I have linked as a character's theme. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Any franchises mentioned also do not belong to me, and all rights belong to their rightful owners.**

**Now please enjoy the first chapter of Sburb Omega!**

* * *

A young lady stands in her room. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is the day she plays a game called SBURB. Though it was fifteen years ago she was given life, it is only today that she will be given a name! What will her name be?

**Ponytail Lass.**

That doesn't seem to be her name. Try again.

**Jenn Juarez.**

Your name is JENN. You are a SAGITTARIUS. As was previously mentioned, you are playing SBURB with your friends today. A number of MANGAS are scattered about your room. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a fondness for Ylissean lords and KNIGHTS. You have a passion for JAPANESE RPGS. You like to create games, even if you are NOT GOOD AT IT. You have a fondness for MEDIEVAL LORE, and are an aspiring AMATEUR ARCHER. You consider making each and every day a BREATH of fresh air. What will you do?

**Jenn: Check your computer.**

You fondly look over your COMPUTER. Your DIGITAL THRONE, as you like to call it. Your trusty throne of the digital battlefields has been with you through thick and thin. You stare at the screen until Pesterchum notifies you. It seems you have a message. Who could it be?

**Jenn: Respond**

You sit down in your comfortable GAMING CHAIR. You crack your knuckles and start typing, responding to your friend. She sure seems excited. Her bright orange text fills the screen as you begin to reply with your sky blue text.

_(Beautiful Days from Dangan Ronpa 1 begins to play during the Pesterchum conversation.)_

[**_criticallyDerpy_ (CD) began Pestering_ angelicTactics _ .**]

CD: Yo, hey, hey, dude, YOU THEEEERRRREEE!?

AT: Oh! Hey! What's up?

CD: Oh, finally! Heeeeeey! You excited today? :)?

AT: Oh, totally! I'm still waiting for the game to come in the mail! What about you?

CD: I have it right now.

AT: You're so lucky! How did you get it so quickly?! I'm jealous!

CD: Heh, well, I did some... "Things" since you wanted to know.

AT: Gosh, I'm jealous! I wish I got it so quickly! I do wonder what you did...But that's a story for another time, right?

CD: Hahaha, yup!

AT: Oh, I think I heard the mailman! I'll go check it out, okay? Maybe the game's here!

CD: Ok, you better get back soon!

You log off, spinning out of your chair. You're so excited, you can barely hold it. But maybe your BROTHER is going to stop you on the way to the MAIL. He does love to troll you in the worst ways possible. What should you do?

**Jenn: Dance around**

You try to resist the urge to dance around. _You don't have time for this tomfoolery!_

**Jenn: Check Window**

You look out the window and get a view of your neighborhood. A few trees block out a majority of the sun, causing a beautiful display of sunlight and leaves to decorate the ground below. You spot the mailbox in front of your house and smile, seeing the mailbox flap raised. The mail's here!

**Jenn: Retrieve Arms**

You glance over at your chest of COSPLAY PROPS. It is full of what any respectable cosplayer should have. You open it and step to the side as a few items pour out. Examine them?

**Jenn: Examine items.**

You examine your COSPLAY PROPS. There are quite a few. Among the ARTIFACTS are: 1 Bow, 1 Quiver, 1 Cosplay Legend of Zelda shield, 1 Practice Sword, and 10 original Maplestory Phantom cards. You cherish every item. You've spent your life collecting these.

**Jenn: Captchalouge**

You captchalouge your Phantom cards, Shield, and Practice Sword. They may come in handy.

**Jenn: Equip Specibus**

You equip your trusty Bow and Quiver. You can't imagine leaving your room without them.

**Jenn: Check computer**

You glance at your computer again. You see another message, but you don't have time to check it right now. You head out your room, headed to the mailbox.

**Jenn: Retrieve mail**

You run out into the hallway, glancing around at your surroundings. Your brother doesn't seem to be around. But you keep your guard up, just in case.

**Jenn: Proceed outside**

You head out into the living room. Your brother isn't in here either. Your television is in the dead center of the room, with consoles and videogames surrounding it. A beautiful mess, you say to yourself.

You glance around before opening the door to the outdoors. He could be anywhere, but you slowly turn the knob. Slowly... Slowly...

_AT: OH SHIT._

**Jenn: STRIFE!**

Your brother stops you, picking you up without a problem and throwing you back inside. He grins.

(_Chaos-Ablaze from Fire Emblem Awakening, Jenn's Strife theme begins to play._)

**Jenn: Aggrieve**

You equip your bow and prepare for battle, the quiver filled with arrows at your waist. You take aim and let loose at your brother.

He dodges them with ease, deflecting them with his practice sword. You grimace.

**Bro: Assail**

Your brother charges at you, grinning while his practice sword makes contact with your bow. He strikes the curved wooden bow several times, then hits you in the side, sending you flying into the couch.

**Jenn: Abscond**

You grab your bow and quickly fling open the door, successfully absconding. Your brother nods, in a sort of brotherly approval, and returns to his room.

_(Strife Music fades out, becoming silence.)_

You scamper over to the mailbox, out of breath from the Strife session. You smile and nearly squeal as you see the mailbox. You walk over.

Slowly, you open the mailbox.

Slowly… Slowly...

_(Insert the Legend of Zelda Item Get sound here!)_

You got the SBURB disks!

_(The Final Fantasy 1 Victory Theme begins to play.)_

You hold them above your head, for all the world to see. You did it. You finally did it! You suffered through a Strife session and various throwings and beatings for this...envelope of disks! It's not really worth it, in retrospect. You cast that thought out of your mind and decide that it was worth it. You scamper back inside, excited to tell your friends.

_(The FF1 Theme ends, with the Maplestory Henesys Theme taking its place.)_

You flop on your gaming chair, sweet comfort relieving your wounds and bruises. This was so worth it, you think to yourself. You insert the game disk into your computer, clicking install. Your friends were messaging up a storm. Red, orange, and dark blue text fills the screen.

Suddenly you stop being Jenn. Now who is this young lady?

* * *

**Author: End chapter.**

Thanks if you read through the entire chapter! I'd appreciate if you'd left a review! Please stick around for more of Sburb Omega!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Omega (2)

**Disclaimer! I do not own any of the music linked as a character's theme or Homestuck! All items go to their rightful owners! Though I wish I owned Homestuck.**

* * *

A young girl stands in her room. Today is the day, they finally get to play the game that they've been waiting for. You were chatting with your friend, who was excited for her game to come soon. Now then, enough chit chat about that. Let's find out what her name is! What is this girl's name?

**Ditzy Chump.**

It seems the young lady disagrees with her name and shakes her head in shame to you. Pick another name, jerk.

**Trish Lagon.**

_(Trish's Normal Theme, Silent Hill 2's Piano Version of Promise begins to play.)_

Your name is TRISH LAGON. Mentioned before, today is the day. It has finally come. You FINALLY get to play THE ULTIMATE GAME with your friends! As you scream in the inside, you decide to pester a friend of yours. She seems to be online. What will you do?

**Trish: Go to Computer**

You head over to your computer. It has a BUNCH OF HORROR SHIT ON THERE WITH JAPANESE SHIT. You have been a fan of anime and horror, so it doesn't make a difference to you. Your wallpaper is a combination of anime and horror; creepypastas and such. Anyways, you look over to Pesterchum and start pestering your friend.

**Trish: Pester: MW**

CD: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey :3 hehehehe

MW: Ohai CD :D

CD: What's up? GOT THE GAME!? :D

MW: You know it takes me forever to get stuff on this island -.- I should probably get it later tho

CD: OH GOD I'M SOOOOO EXCITED!

MW: So I take it you have the game?

CD: Yea, very early. It was so hard trying to get it though.

MW: I really hope my copy doesn't fall in the volcano or something..

CD: Hahahaha, it that happened, that would've sucked!

MW: Oh! I think I hear something, I think its coming from the volcano temple.

CD: Are you going to check it out!?

MW: Yeah hold on. Lemme grab my pawphones- where did molly go.

CD: Molly's gone!?

MW: Welp, time to look for the dog, bai CD

CD: Bai!

When your friend left, 2 other friends seem to be online. You smile and try to decide which one to talk to. Who should you talk to next?

**Trish: Pester FR**

You decided to pester FR, but it seems he pestered you first.

FR: Hi Trish, hows it going?

CD: Oh, hey :B nothing much! I got the game already! You?

FR: I got it several hours ago. Blame Dave.

CD: WHAT!? SERIOUSLY!?

FR: Yeah, crashed a jet due to "radio interference" when going high altitudes.

FR: It wasn't that bad, the copies survived.

CD: Woah

FR: How are the others?

CD: I don't know about Jenn, but Matt said he heard something... I have to recheck later.

FR: Don't worry, dave is there.

CD: Dave is seriously there!?

FR: He seems fine, but he should really use some more support when doing something that adventurous.

CD: Ehehe, but at least he survives at the end. Worries me sometimes though

CD: Wait for uuuuuuuus!

FR: Ok. Bye

CD: See yaaaa

You discard the chat with FR and facepalm. God, sometimes I wonder why or how... Anyways, I guess it's to message one more person; Jenn, a.k.a AT.

**Trish: Pester Jenn**

CD: Yo, hey, hey, dude, YOU THEEEERRRREEE!?

AT: Oh! Hey! What's up?

CD: Oh, finally! Heeeeeey! You excited for today? :)?

AT: Oh, totally! I'm still waiting for the game to come in the mail! What about you?

CD: I have it right now.

AT: You're so lucky! How did you get it so quickly?! I'm jealous!

CD: Heh, well, I did some... "Things" since you wanted to know.

AT: Gosh, I'm jealous! I wish I got it so quickly! But I do wonder what you did...But that's a story for another time, right?

CD: Hahaha, yup!

AT: Oh, I think I heard the mailman! I'll go check it out, okay? Maybe the game's here!

CD: Ok, you better get back soon!

After talking with your friends, a sudden knock is at the door. You glare, then suddenly the door bursts open. You see your mom at the door. Shit, I didn't want to deal with HER right now!

**Trish: STRIFE!**

You somewhat had gotten your cards into your hands. You shrug without a care and start to strife with your mom. You draw a card, looking at the card then strikes it at your mom, letting her be distracter then you escape, quickly and swiftly. You hide behind a pillar that was a vase ontop of it. You look and see your mom shrugs and returns to her room, leaving the card on the floor. You go back to your room, grab your laptop (that you had to buy yourself with leftover money) and the card on the floor, and run out to the backyard, hiding in the bush.

SUDDENLY YOU STOP BEING TRISH. WHO'S THIS DOUCHEBAG?

* * *

**Gah, this chapter was shorter than the previous one... Oh well! Happy April Fool's day! Keep away from John, the master prankster! Remember to review or favorite this story!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of Omega (3)

**Welcome to the third chapter of Sburb Omega! **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not actually own Homestuck or any of the music themes in this story! The only thing I own is the character Jenn, for she is me! My friends belong to themselves! **

* * *

A boy walks to a tree. One would probably guess his name. But few actually see him enough to start a conversation. To be safe, you should name him. But if you get it wrong, he might kill you.

**Enter name. You don't want this dude to kill you.**

Richard Anderson.

((Richard's Normal Theme, Immediate Music-Vindicator, begins to play.))

Turns out, it was his name, you lucky bastard. He seems to be awake, explore surroundings?

**Richard: Explore surroundings.**

You examine your surroundings with your quadrotor, Dave. Fly around or scout ahead?

**Richard: Fly around**

Dave flies into the sky as a jet appears. Shoot or avoid?

**Dave: Shoot**

Dave shoots the jet with a radiation pulse. The jet explodes. One of your friends is online. Pester now or later?

**Richard: Pester**

You pull up a holographic display. And start pestering Trish.

**[_franciumReactions _(FR) began Pestering _criticallyDerpy_ (CD).]**

FR: Hi Trish, hows it going?

CD: Oh, hey :B nothing much! I got the game already! You?

FR: I got it several hours ago. Blame Dave.

CD: WHAT!? SERIOUSLY!?

FR: Yeah, crashed a jet due to "radio interference" when going high altitudes.

FR: It wasn't that bad, the copies survived.

CD: Woah…

FR: I found a copy for you, but is seems you have one.

CD: Ahah, well, I got my own way to get my copy ^w^ It was pretty difficult, but at the end I survived.

FR: Matt's copy was on that plane... I think i sent it to him.

CD: Whoa wait what

CD: ... Ok then!

FR: Don't worry, only a few people died.

FR: Like one or two.

FR: Not like last time. Remember that Trish?

CD: DON'T REMIND ME D:

CD: AND GOD WHY

CD: A FEW!?

CD: JUST. WHY D:

FR: The crash.

FR: And the plane falling...

CD: I KNOW BUT STILL

CD: God... Yea.. Yea... Whatever...

FR: Planes fall, people die. Simple math.

CD: Yea, got it…

FR: How are the others?

CD: I don't know about Jenn, but Matt said he heard something... I have to recheck later.

FR: Don't worry, dave is there.

CD: Dave is seriously there!?

FR: He seems fine, but he should really use some more support when doing something that adventurous.

CD: Ehehe, but at least he survives at the end. Worries me sometimes though…

FR: Yeah, do you want me to check up on Jenn?

CD: Thats ok, i'm going to message her anyways.

FR: Ok. Firing up the game soon. Hopefully I don't lose said Game…

CD: Wait for uuuuuuuus!

FR: Ok. Bye

CD: See yaaaa

After you were done, you close the display and witness Matt hitting dave. Stalk or attack?

**Richard: Stalk**

You walk silently around him, Following him until he stops near the ledge of a volcano. Push or Jump Scare?

**Richard: Jumpscare**

Too bad, you grab Matt and drag him along, lecturing him the way home. Let him go or Bring him in?

**Richard: Let him go**

You bring matt inside your house, give him cake, then let him go before going to your basement, passing screens of various war zones you have created to hone your skills, waiting for the others to begin.

**Richard: Begin playing Sburb.**

Before you begin, you are attacked by a random ficus. ((Richard's Strife Theme, the Crysis 2 Theme Suite's GRV music plays.))

**Richard: STRIFE!**

You dodge the multiple lasers, bullets, and missiles from the tree before beating it with a lamp, then throwing the tree, watching it dissolve accompanied with the screams and noises of a dissolving ficus. You then walk away, reveling in the song that was playing through the speakers. ((Richard's Normal Theme plays again.))

**Richard: Wait for others**

You get bored and start planning a strategy, in case you were sucked in a game or anything, but that won't happen.

...Right?

**SUDDENLY YOU STOP BEING RICHARD. WHO'S THIS DOUCHEBAG?**

* * *

**Aaaaaagh! Each chapter is getting shorter and shorter with each new kid! D: I'm so sorry if you guys thought this was too short! Also, thank you so much for the reviews! I had no idea anybody actually looked at these strange blatherings that my friends and I go though on a daily basis! And yes, the page turn symbols that Andrew Hussie would use do not appear on this. ****It's quite sad, but I'll have to manage as well as I can!** And you're welcome, GoogleHeadOtaku! I've had quite the dose of pranks, and I hope my warning worked out in the end! Thanks again for reading the third chapter of Sburb Omega, and stick around for even more!


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of Omega (4)

**THE FOURTH AND FINAL DOUCHEBAG APPEARS! **

**Disclaimer! I do not own Homestuck or any of the songs used in this fic as a character's theme! Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie and all songs belong to their rightful owners! The only thing I own is Jenn, for she is me! **

* * *

**SUDDENLY YOU STOP BEING RICHARD. WHO'S THIS DOUCHEBAG?**

A weird boy sleeps by his dog. Who knows what his name might be? Maybe something weird, maybe not. Its hard to say for sure without asking him. But since he's sleeping, it would be rude to wake him up, might as well name him.

**Retarded Yokopoop **

Uhm... I guess his name is Yokopoop. You try to wake Yokopoop up to no avail, it seems there is something written on his hand. Examine?

**Examine Hand **

_MW: Really, YOKOPOOP!? Is that even a word? _

What, you want a new name?

Huh? Seems something is written on his other hand as well.

**Examine Other Hand**

_ MW: I have a name idiot! It is Matt! _

Fine fine, I'll change the name!

***Types in* Matt Cochran **

_(Outset Island from The Legend of Zelda:The Wind Waker plays as Matt's Normal Theme.)_

Your name is MATT. You have just awoken from slumber to pet your dog who lightly licked your face. You have a number of INTERESTS. Such INTERESTS include NATURE, WOLVES, and all your JAPANESE STUFF. You spend all your time in your BROKEN TOWER SPHERE and spend your days with your dog MOLLY.

**Matt: Look Around Your Room **

You look around your room. There are many posters of ANIMES and ANIMALS and ANIME ANIMALS. A variety of JUNK is spread around your room including your BO STAFF, CHEW TOYS, PAWPHONES, and TRACKER. You realize somebody is pestering you but decide to ignore it to spend some time on others things before that.

**Matt: Equip Specibus **

You equip your BO STAFF. This has gotten you through many close calls in the wilderness of your island, the claw marks of many animals are engraved in the beauty. You spend a moment admiring such an amazing item.

**Matt: Examine Peculiar Object **

You walk to the fourth wall of your room, examining your HOLOPAD. This is used to let you spy on your friends and their conversations. What can't an island boy have some fun?

**Matt: Cut The Shit and ANSWER! **

You put on your PAWPHONES, triggering the HOLOPAD to show the conversation and your friend at her desk.

**[_criticallyDerpy_ (CD) began Pestering ****_midnightWolf _(MW)**]

CD: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey :3 hehehehe

MW: Ohai CD :D

CD: What's up? GOT THE GAME!? :D

MW: You know it takes me forever to get stuff on this island -.- I should probably get it later tho

CD: OH GOD I'M SOOOOO EXCITED!

MW: So I take it you have the game?

CD: Yea, very early. It was so hard trying to get it though.

MW: I really hope my copy doesn't fall in the volcano or something..

CD: Hahahaha, it that happened, that would've sucked!

MW: Oh! I think I hear something, I think its coming from the volcano temple.

CD: Are you going to check it out!?

MW: Yeah hold on. Lemme grab my pawphones- where did molly go.

CD: Molly's gone!?

MW: Welp, time to look for the dog, bai CD

CD: Bai!

**[_criticallyDerpy_ (CD) ceased Pestering ****_midnightWolf _(MW)**]

You leave to investigate the crash, you wonder what it was.

**Matt: Proceed to Investigate**

You notice a plane crash, unfortunately crushing your dog. You mourn for a long time, picking up her corpse and giving her a proper burial. Afterwards you proceed to explore for the OTHER noise.

**Matt: Acknowledge Dave**

You let Dave the quadrotor know he exists. You ask if he is responsible for this, he whirrs in guilt. After a few slaps you take your copy of SBURB BETA from Dave, you just need a peaceful place.

**Matt: Go Towards Volcano Temple**

You proceed to the volcano temple, when suddenly you see a shadow behind you.

**Matt: STRIFE!**

_(Homestuck's Hate You_ _Theme plays as Matt's Strife Theme.)_

You turn around to see your Uncle! You proceed to strife by whacking the stuffed body multiple times. Admitting defeat when his club falls on you.

**Matt: Shake your head in Shame**

NOPE FUCK THIS! You successfully abscond by pushing the club off and doing a fucking pirouette back to the volcano temple.

**Matt: Now Shake your head in Shame?**

You would shake your head in shame but your too busy placing your HOLOPAD waiting for the others to say they have the game. Oh god damn Dave keeps grabbing you, he seems to want you to go back home for some reason.

...

OH SHIT, HE TOOK YOU TO RICHARD'S HOME AND BACK. Ok now, time to open up your holopad again, but the cake was pretty good, even if it was black forest.

**Matt: STOP STALKING!**

You would do that but suddenly you stop being Matt.

Who do you become?

* * *

**AND WITH THAT WE HAVE OUR FOURTH AND FINAL DOUCHEBAG. Hooray! :D I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We're about to get (slightly) serious up in here with the story! _Which hopefully means longer updates..._ **

**Also, you don't want to know what happened the last time Richard and Dave crashed a plane. It was a dreadful experience that told us all to never let them drive a plane. **

**...Or get near one, for that matter.**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Gale's Game Enter

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Homestuck! OR any music used in this story as a character's theme! All rights of these various items belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

_(Jenn's Normal Theme, Dangan Ronpa's Beautiful Days plays.)_

You suddenly stop being Matt and go back to being Jenn. The game hasn't finished installing yet. What will you do?

**Jenn: Spin in chair**

You spin in your gaming chair for a few seconds. You laugh like a maniac, the Japanese RPG music from your computer reflecting your mood. The installation progresses.

**Look Around Room During Installation/Pester Friends**

You look around at your room, mindlessly staring at your room. Your eyes meet with those of the Fire Emblem Awakening poster you fought to the death for- you mean, bought at a convention. Chrom is far too dreamy, you think to yourself as your computer draws your attention to your friends again. You decide to pester them.

**Pester Matt**

You pester your friend Matt, wondering if he'll answer. Island WiFi is so trippy sometimes.

**[_angelicTactics _ began Pestering _midnightWolf_ (MW).]**

AT: Hey Matt, what's up~?

MW: Oh, Hi Jenn, Finally setting the game up?

AT: Yup! I'm really excited! Did you get it done yet?

MW: Uhm almost, I think I need to wait a little bit for you guys to start it up.

AT: Oh, okay! I still need to wait, installation is taking forever.

MW: Yeah, I sorta thought up the order, when you next talk to CD and FR tell them this order: you start your client, then CD starts her server, then Richard starts server then client, and so forth until I get to do something :D

AT: Oh...B-but wait, won't you be bored while waiting? I'm getting bored waiting for my installation to end!

MW: Jenn, I live on an island, I'm in a volcano. Of course I'll be bored, but I have something to occupy myself.

AT: I...I guess..? But still...

MW: Don't worry about it ;D I think you should see how the others are doing as well though, I need to go do something.

AT: Oh, okay! I'll see you later then!

MW: Bye Jenn~

**[_angelicTactics _ ceased Pestering _midnightWolf_ (MW).]**

You cease pestering Matt, astounded by his optimism. You really doubt he'll be doing anything safe anytime soon. Who should you pester next?

**Pester Richard**

You decide that eventually you'll have to pester Anderson and tell him the plan. You sigh a bit, bracing yourself for any degree of intense irony that could come your way.

**[_angelicTactics _ began Pestering _franciumReactions_ (FR).]**

AT: Hey. You have the game yet?

FR: Yeah, I'm almost done installing it. Only a few minutes left.

AT: Hah, funny, me too. It took a Strife or two to secure it, but I think it was worth it. Did Matt tell you the game plan yet?

FR: No he didn't. I'm guessing i'm third to start the server and client.

AT: A-actually, yeah. How did you guess..?

FR: I hacked into your chat...

AT: Y-You would..! Either that, or Dave told you.

FR: You should go tell trish. I need to finish my simulation. Bye.

AT: Oh, okay! See you.

**[_angelicTactics _ ceased Pestering _franciumReactions_ (FR).]**

You sigh and cease pestering Richard, opening a Pesterchum log with Trish. Might as well get in, right? Oh, hey, the game even finished installing. Perfect timing, as Richard would say.

**Jenn: Pester Trish immediately!**

******[_angelicTactics _ began Pestering _c__riticallyDerpy_ (CD).]**

AT: Trish! Triiiiiish! I got it! I got the game!

CD: What seriosly!? Oh god, yes!

AT: I know right?! Also, Matt says that you start your server! I'm starting the client up right now!

CD: What!? Seriosly!? Aaaaah! Ok then! I will :D Just give me time. im hiding right now as it installs

AT: Oh, okay! I'll start it up right now! See you~

CD: See ya!

******[_angelicTactics _ ceased Pestering _c__riticallyDerpy_ (CD).]**

**Jenn: Start up Sburb.**

_(Sburban Jungle from Homestuck plays here!)_

You cease pestering Trish and start up the game as you said. The peaceful Dangan Ronpa music is cut off as a new melody plays. You jump, the song in perfect sync with the game's loading process. How beautiful, you think to yourself. The game loads.

_(Listen to the music as long as you'd like, then play Dangan Ronpa's Beautiful Days after the song concludes.)_******  
**

Your Dangan Ronpa music resumes, the game load ending. You see a picture of your house on the screen. What the fuck? What do you do?

**Stare At The Screen**

You stare at the screen, baffled by what the purpose of this game is. What the hell are you supposed to do? You listen to your Dangan Ronpa music, confused.

**Jenn: Try to click the screen**

You try to click your screen, confused. For some reason, you can't click any of your commands. What the hell?

**Jenn: Pester Trish**

You sigh and bother Trish, wondering if she installed the game yet. You're not quite sure what you did. Fuck.

******[_angelicTactics _began Pestering _c__riticallyDerpy_ (CD).]**

AT: Trish? I think I did something wrong D:

CD: Hm? What is it?

AT: I can see my house, but I can't click it. Did I mess up?

CD: Hm... Hold on.

AT: D:

CD: Well, since you are the person starting this session, you can't mess with your own house. Just watch. Someone else will have to do the messing around for you pretty much

AT: O-oh. Okay…

**Wait for Trish to Connect to You**

CD: Connecting!

...

You spin around in your chair, staring at your room. She'll be connecting to you shortly... You stare at your Chrom poster once again. Such a noble man.

CD: Ok I got connected

CD: YO I GOTS TEH CONNECTIONS

You spin back to the computer screen, face flushed red. You reply.

AT: Okay, I'm ready~! I just wonder what we're supposed to do.

**Trish: Deploy items**

You deploy the shit around Jenn's room. You had to move some shit around and put the shit there. Why is shit being written? You have no clue yourself.

You watch as Trish moves your shit around your room, deploying shit in its place. You panic as she almost destroys your beloved Chrom poster. You snatch it off the wall and captchalouge it. That was a close call.

** Jenn: Scream as you hold your Chrom poster**

You screech in a high pitch, cradling your Chrom poster close to you. Or as close as you can hold a captchalouged item. Trish makes a weird look and pokes you with the weird house cursor.

**Jenn: Examine yo shit**

You examine the random shit Trish left in your room. How the hell did this all fit in my room, you think. What do you do?

**Jenn: Examine Alchemiter**

You examine the Alchemiter, or whatever this thing is. You stare at it, and the weird slot. What are you supposed to do with this? Alchemize, obviously, you think to yourself. Just...how? Huh.

**Jenn: Examine Cruxtruder**

You examine the Cruxtruder with almost as much confusion as you did when you examined the Alchemizer. You eye the strange wheel. Are you supposed to turn this..? Well, better not try it now. There's more stuff to be confused with.

**Jenn: Examine Totem Lathe**

You guess you might as well be confused at this thing too. You stare at the card slots on the strange device. You guess that since it has the word totem in it, that it carves a totem out of something? Do you put the captchalouge cards in here and add some sort of thing to it..? Well, you'll figure it out later.

**Jenn: Examine Card Puncher**

You stare at the last device in your room. A card puncher, huh? Well, it's obvious that it punches cards. You grab one of your cards, the one with your beloved Chrom poster captchalouged inside. You gingerly place the card into the slot, cringing as the card is punched. You take the card back out, in dismay of what happened to the card. You idiot!

**Jenn: Place punched card in Totem Lathe**

You place your punched card in the Totem Lathe. You guess that since there's a card slot, you have to put it there. You are still in shock of your poster's loss. Maybe this fixes the card? Maybe makes another poster?

**Jenn: Turn wheel on the Cruxtruder**

You gingerly place a hand on the wheel of the Cruxtruder. For some reason, your gut is telling you to not turn the wheel. But you have to, don't you? You grit your teeth, your heart pounding like a caged and trapped bird. You turn the wheel as a large blue crystalline block appears, along with a strange blue sphere. A loud beeping rings in your ears. What the fuck is that?

**Jenn: Panic**

You suddenly scream like a bitch. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?! WHY IS IT BEEPING? WHAT? WHAT? You black out for a couple seconds and find yourself covered in cruxite poles.

**Jenn: Prototype**

You guess you have to prototype your...whatever this sphere thing is. Kernelsprite, you guess? You look around your room for anything you can use that isn't expendable. Your eyes fall on a hawk statue you have in your room. You guess you can use this? You take the statue, give it a last caring pat, and toss it into the blue sphere.

**Hawk Statue/Kernelsprite: Be prototyped.**

The strange blue sphere turns into an even stranger blue sphere with a bird. Huh.

**Jenn: Examine Cruxite**

You look at the large amounts of blue Cruxite around your room. You guess that when you blacked out, you went crazy and span the wheel several times. You pick one of the Cruxite poles up and examine it. It sure looks like it could fit in that...WAIT.

**Jenn: Use totem lathe**

You dash over to the totem lathe and place the Cruxite on it. Before you know it, lasers run up and down the pole, carving it. Huh.

**Jenn: PUNCH SOME MORE GODDAMN FRIGGING CARDS**

You go and punch some more cards. You might as well. You punch the rest of your captchalouge cards. It's really convenient that Trish had all the devices close together. You wouldn't have to remember where specific devices are in specific rooms. You're still surprised, though.

**Jenn: Find more cards**

You search your house to find more captchalouge cards. It seems your brother had some left over. You swipe them from his room while he is out in the living room. It's a wonder he didn't hear the house shaking, but then again he tends to tune out everything. Gamers, you think proudly.

**Jenn: Run Around Screaming**

You scream at the top of your lungs when you return to your room. You then run in circles, panicking and venting your rage and confusion with this game using vocal outbursts. Eventually you tire out and flop on the floor, your hair hitting you in the face.

**Jenn: Carve Totem.**

You carve the totems with all the cards you punched earlier. They all made weird totems. Well then.

**Jenn: Place Totem in Alchemiter**

You place the totem in the Alchemiter. You don't know what you're supposed to do with it, but you place it there anyways. It just looks like it would fit…

_(Jenn's Game Enter Theme, the Maplestory Forgetfulness (Time Temple) Theme plays as the next command is inputted.)_

**Jenn: [S] GAME ENTER**

Your heart is pounding so fast. The cruxite apple in your hands glints, the reflection of the meteor visible on the crystalline fruit. Hawksprite floats over to you, actually rather closely. Your heart beats like a caged bird. You gulp, watching the meteor get closer to your house. Your brother. He's still in the living room. You need to save him. Save him and the rest of your house. You hold the apple close to your face. Are you sure about this, Jenn? What if it kills you? If it kills me, you think, I don't really care. I want him to be safe. Here goes nothing... You take a bite of the fruit. Are...are you glowing? Yeah, you're glowing. Everything is glowing. The meteor. Oh god, the meteor, you think. Then everything turns a brilliant light-blue. The light ranges in colors. The meteor is gone. Where did it go? Is your brother still safe? What's going on?! Your eyes are watery from the bright lights. Is it over? Then you remember. That was a meteor. Was it part of the game? If that's true, then that means... Yes, that's right. You're trapped in the game. You fall to your knees, the last thing you remember being soft yellow light, clouds, and the nicest breeze…

* * *

**Would you look at that? Twice the word amount?! Dang! :D See you guys next chapter! Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Sylph's Game Enter

**The sixth chapter already? Whoa! **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Homestuck or any of the music used in this story as a character's theme! Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, and all songs belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

You are are now Trish. The game is installing and you look bored. Being in the bush is getting on your nerves, since this is your mom's fault. Now then, to pass the time, what do you do?

_(The piano version of Promise from Silent Hill 2 plays.)_

**Trish: Pester someone**

You decide to pester someone. Who though, you may ask? Well, let's try Jenn first. Maybe she's done with installation or something?

**Trish: Pester Jenn**

**********[_angelicTactics _began Pestering _c__riticallyDerpy_ (CD).]**

AT: Trish! Triiiiiish! I got it! I got the game!

CD: What seriosly!? Oh god, yes!

AT: I know right?! Also, Matt says that you start your server! I'm starting the client up right now!

CD: What!? Seriosly!? Aaaaah! Ok then! I will :D Just give me time. im hiding right now as it installs

AT: Oh, okay! I'll start it up right now! See you~

CD: See ya!

**********[_angelicTactics _ceased Pestering _c__riticallyDerpy_ (CD).]**

**Trish: Peek out of bushes**

You peek out of the bushes for a bit, trying to look around for anything. You see your turtle walking VERY SLOWLY at you then see a shadow at the corner. Shit, must be your mom. You pull your head out of the bush and keep silent, waiting for your mom to pass by.

**Trish: Wait for your mom to leave**

You wait for your mom to leave. She seems to be looking for you. She picks up your turtle and walks pass by. You sigh in relief.

**Trish: Go inside before she sees **

You pull off your best LASS SCAMPER and scamper inside the house. Your mom didn't see you, thank god. You flop down in your chair and inform Jenn that the irons are in the fire. Well, you were going to. She sent you a distress signal instead.

**[_angelicTactics_ began Pestering _criticallyDerpy _(CD).]**

AT: Trish? I think I did something wrong D:

CD: Hm? What is it?

AT: I can see my house, but I can't click it. Did I mess up?

CD: Hm... Hold on.

AT: D:

CD: Well, since you are the person starting this session, you can't mess with your own house. Just watch. Someone else will have to do the messing around for you pretty much

AT: O-oh. Okay…

**Trish: Connect to Jenn.**

CD: Connecting!

_(Sburban Jungle from Homestuck plays here.)_

You wait for a while, a strange melody playing as the game automatically connects you to Jenn's server. Or client. You can't really tell the difference between the two. Either way, you get connected. You see a girl in a room with long brown hair in a braid, staring at a poster. So _that's _what she looks like, you think.

CD: Ok I got connected

CD: YO I GOTS TEH CONNECTIONS

AT: Okay, I'm ready~! I just wonder what we're supposed to do.

You watch Jenn wheel around, her face red. You giggle a bit, but decide to tease her about it later.

**Trish: Deploy items**

You deploy the shit around Jenn's room. You had to move some shit around and put the shit there. Why is shit being written? You have no clue yourself.

**Trish: Nearly destroy the poster.**

You almost destroy the poster. Luckily, Jenn snatched it off the wall before it was defaced. She screeches for a while, cradling a captchalouged poster. You make a weird face and poke her with the house cursor. Too bad you can't actually knock some sense into her. It doesn't look like the game can directly interact with the player.

**Trish: Watch as Jenn messes around with the shit.**

You can't help but laugh at some of Jenn's reactions. None of you seem to know what you're doing. You watch Jenn punch her poster card, which was kinda amusing to see. You can't help but feel a bit bad, though. She must've loved that poster.

**Trish: Look around Jenn's house.**

You look around her house, since watching her run around her room is kinda boring. You see a young man in a room you assume is the living room. The headset and game remote he has in his hands suggests he's a gamer. You kinda smile at him, then look around the rest of Jenn's house. It's kinda small, but it's cozy at the same time.

**Trish: Check back on Jenn.**

Before you knew it, Jenn had already done a lot. You hadn't realized just how long you were snooping around her house. Her room is mostly full of cruxite poles and such, and she has a weird orange bird circle-y thing following her around her room.

**Trish: Watch her enter.**

You watch as Jenn alchemised a blue apple and stared out her window for a while. If only you knew what she was thinking. You wish you knew, but you guess you'll ask her later. Suddenly, Jenn and her house glow a bright sky blue. The blue intensifies until your entire screen is a blinding blue.

**Trish: Fall out of your chair.**

The blue startled you so much that you fell backwards without meeting to. You grumble and rub your head a bit, then get up again. What just happened?

**Trish: Try to see what happened to Jenn.**

You would do that, but your screen is busy being light blue. You grab your phone and check your Pesterchum.

**Trish: Pester Richard**

You don't really want to pester anyone else, really. But, I suppose you can ask Richard if his game is installed. Or, already installed... Something like that.

**[_criticallyDerpy_ (CD) began Pestering _franciumReactions_ (FR).]**

CD: Hey Richard, you there?

FR: Yes, I am. You already installed?

CD: Oh, yea! I have! I am going to start helping Jenn

FR: Ok, I guess Matt needs help, after all, he needs a home.

CD: *nods* Yup!

FR: He also needs a kitchen to make those sandwiches.

CD: ahahah, yea!

CD: wait what

FR: What do I need to do to get this thing running?

FR: I haven't had much time to look into it, due to my... accidents.

CD: just install the client i think then install the server?

CD: if thats how i remember

FR: Ok, installing server.

FR: Done, starting client.

FR: Oops, canceling client.

CD: oh my god

FR: Awaiting start command.

FR: Deploying cruxtruder

FR: Now the Alchemiter

FR: Totem Lathe

FR: Card Puncher

FR: All prepared

**Trish: Mess around with shit**

You start messing around with everything, trying to figure out what the fuck you gotta do. Everything seems very complicated but yet it must be easy. Should be easy.

**Trish: KEEP MESSING WITH SHIT**

You still mess around with everything, staring at them, grabbing the stuff, and placing the stuff, wondering what the fuck are you even fucking doing. You don't know anymore.

**Trish: Seek help before you fuck up big time.**

You decide to go get help from someone. You grab your laptop fast and click on the first person you see, Jenn. It looks like she came out alright. That's a relief, you think.

**[_criticallyDerpy_ (CD) began pestering _angelicTactics_ .]**

CD: JENN

CD: JEENNNNN

CD: JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN

AT: Trish?! What's wrong?

CD: I NEED YOUR HELP HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS STUFF!? I DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION ON WHAT YOU DID TO ENTER AND AND

CD: ASDFGHJKL

AT: TRISH! CALM DOWN! If I was there right now, I'd slap sense into you! (But I'm not, drat.) Now listen, okay?

CD: Alright!

AT: Please tell me you at least didn't mess with the thing with the wheel! That can be bad...

CD: I did not. Trust me...

CD: Jenn, what do I do!? Seriously!?

AT: WAIT, DID YOU TURN THE WHEEL?!

CD: I DIDN'T!

AT: OKAY! OH GODS, THIS IS PUTTING ME ON EDGE! Stay calm... Okay, don't turn that wheel until you're ready, okay?

CD: Right now i'm just calming myself down…

AT: Okay...Let's see. You'll need Richard to give you a pre-punched card... And then turn that wheel. But don't do that yet, because...it starts something. A countdown.

CD: A countdown huh? Reminds me, where da hell is Richard!? He hasn't been doing anything after he dropped all the stuff!

AT: Maybe he's fighting those weird trees that are always around his house? What were they called again..? Ficuses or something like that. But you're going to need help...Hmm...

CD: Goddamn... What should we do...

AT: Let's see...You have a card with something you don't need, Trish?

CD: yea i do

AT: Okay, take that card and go over to the device that looks like it has one of those old-school typewriters on the top.

CD: Alright then, i'll just do that right now...

AT: Then place it in the thing and it'll punch holes in it!

CD: Alright then, i'm doing that right now.

AT: Tell me when you're ready for the next step so we can go and...turn that wheel... (Ohgodssaveus.)

CD: Alright!

**[_criticallyDerpy_ (CD) ceased pestering _angelicTactics_ .]**

You stop pestering Jenn and go on with the plan. You go to the machine with the typewriter thingy and insert the card you don't want into it, and it starts punching holes in. You look in awe at this amazing contraption.

**Trish: Place the card on the Totem lathe**

You grab the card after the holes were punched and place the card in the totem lathe. I guess that's what you do, right?

**Trish: Now what?**

You think what to do now and decide to pester Jenn.

CD: Alright, Jenn, I, uhm... I got the holes punched into the card from the machine and placed it in the other thing. What now?

AT: Okay, this is going to be hard...Go turn the wheel on the thing. You need what's inside to get further…

CD: Alright then!

**Trish: Put turn wheel on Cruxtruder while watching Ficus TV**

You wonder in your head WHY you would do that sort of thing. You shake your head, resisting the urge to do this.

**Trish: Turn wheel on Cruxtruder**

You do what Jenn told you and take in a deep breath, then breathe out. You grab and turn the wheel on the Cruxtruder.

**Trish: Do the carving thingy and place it on the Alchemiter thingy**

You suddenly see a lot of cruxite pop out and some glowing... spirit... thingy... Whatever that is. You grab one of the cruxite and bring it to the carving thingy. Who memorizes these names anyway? You put the cruxite in the carving thingy and it starts to carve it.

**Trish: Watch it in awe.**

You watch the carving in awe. This shit seems... Really good, actually…

...

You see the it's done carving the cruxite and grab it, examining the thing. You put it down gently and grab your laptop, going to pester Jenn.

**Trish: Pester Jenn like for the third time**

CD: JEEEEENNNNN

AT: Are you done? You didn't blow up yet, did you? D:

CD: Not yet! I got the totem thingies into the machine thingy and it carved the totem thingy. Right now there is a frigging glowing ball floating! Tell me the rest and i'll try to do the rest!

AT: Throw something you like into there! Anything, even dead pets! Just...something!

CD: ... A-alright!

**Trish: Place something inside the thing.**

You look around to find something to place the thingy in, but there is NOTHING you can find...! You look outside your window to see a small grave to your pet hamster, You loved that hamster for your life and cried very tearfully about her death. You decide to prototype her and run all the way outside and grab your hamster. You throw her at the glowing ball that followed you and the glowing ball thingy turned into what looks like your hamster! You go to the Alchemizer.

(_Blackmill-Fortune Soul plays as Trish enters the game._)

**[S] Trish: Game Enter**

You grab your totem and place it in the alchemizer. Something appears and grabs out another thing. Bottle, perhaps? You grab the bottle and look around. Time to do this. Your sprite is running around, wondering what the hell is going on. You clenched the bottle and see the meteor heading towards you. You smashed the bottle and everything starts glowing. You close your eyes, taken in to the orange light. As the light clears up you notice the landscape around your house has changed. There are millions of small orbs flying everywhere and bigger orbs that spew water in a monotonous fashion.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! **

**Two young ladies enter, two douchebags remain! The worlds will be named as the children explore in a later chapter, so I will leave you all to speculate on the land names. Thank you for reading this chapter of Sburb Omega! Please leave a review and have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Paradox's Game Enter

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Homestuck or any of the music used in this story as a character's theme! It is simply there to help amplify the experience of this story, and I claim no rights to anything or anyone in this story besides Jenn, who is me! **

**Now welcome to the seventh chapter of Sburb Omega!**

* * *

**Now what about that other kid? **

I heard that narrator.

**Richard: Ignore the pesky narrator and check your computer.**

You check your computer, noticing it flashing, after sitting down, you ponder what to do.

**Richard: Do something useful **

You smack yourself for thinking of derping. You move to the big thingy in the middle of the room, questioning its purpose.

**Richard: Watch as Matt deploys machines **

You watch as Matt deploys the machines, throwing your belongings around the room like an idiot.

**Richard: Test out the cruxtruder **

You walk over the cruxtruder, examining it. You then wonder what to do, realizing what your friends dragged you into.

** Richard: TURN THE GODDAMN WHEEL ALREADY. **

You turn the wheel, turn around, and walk to the other thingy. That's right.

But anyways, cruxite and a kernelsprite popped out of the wheel thingy.

**Richard: Pick up cruxite **

You pick up some of this 'cruxite'.

**Richard: Punch card. **

Once again, you walk over to the random card puncher, poking it.

**Richard: Punch card! **

You punch the card, moving slow to annoy someone, but who?

**Richard: STOP BEING ANNOYING AND CARVE THE CRUXITE. **

_"Fine!"_ you shout to the ceiling, carving the cruxite.

**Richard: Ok, baby steps, place the cruxite on the alchemiser **

You finally place the cruxite on the alchemiser, waiting for something to happen. An egg appears, and you pick it up. _What am I supposed to do with this_, you think.

**Richard: Game...Enter..?**

Finally, time to enter the game.

_AT: That was way too fast. _

_MW: Damn, Richard was faster than Trish.. _

_FR: Because I'm emotionless, narrator._

_CD: I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be that easy. _

** Richard: Throw something into the kernelsprite before you enter **

In a desperate rush, you throw your trusty cuttle fish and grab your trusty briefcase, along with the egg. Then everything flashes white. At that second, you know everything went wrong. The egg is gone.

**Richard: Ok now you can game enter with your cuttlesprite **

You wake up, staring around. "Why aren't these things usually easier." you mutter. You then pick up your briefcase, then book it, running from the plasma that makes up your world.

* * *

***crashes through ceiling* DID SOMEBODY SAY SHORT UPDATES?!**

**Sorry about the wait, I had a hard time keeping up with school! But luckily for me, I have Spring Break, so that means more updates!**

**I also apologize about the shortness of this chapter, I know you guys have been waiting for an update! **

**I hope you stick around for the next chapter **_(AT: And hope to the gods that it isn't as_ short-)**! Remember to leave a review or follow this story if you like it that much! See you next time! **


	8. Chapter 8: A Mage's Game Enter

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Homestuck or any of the music used as a character's theme in this story! The themes are simply there to improve the experience of this story, because I know how boring it is to read a story without music playing! The only character I own in this story is Jenn, for she is me! All other characters and music belong to their rightful owners! **

* * *

_(Matt's Normal Theme, Outset Island from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, starts playing.)_

**You suddenly stop being the ficus guy and become the guy on the island.**

_"Hey!" the ficus guy shouts. " I will destroy you!"_

**Yeah, yeah, whatever. _YOU'RE_ exploring your land while we go and develop stories. SHUT UP AND WAIT YOUR TURN, MR. MCCSPEEDYPANTS.**

**Now that that's out of the way, what will the guy on the island do?**

Wait... Island guy? I have a name you know!

_Okay, gog! Matt! Why does everyone have to be so pushy?!_

**Matt: Watch as Richard quickly Game Enters.**_  
_

You can't believe he actually did it faster than any of you. He just flew right through the pre-game preparations. It was weird watching it. You watch him on the computer screen until the screen is a navy blue screen of pulsating light. ...Well.

**Matt: Try to find something else to do.**

You would, but you're kind of stuck where you are. You'd go and explore the island like you usually do, but you are waiting on your friend to connect to you. Speaking of your friend...

___(As Matt dreams, Homestuck's Prospit Dreamers begins to play.)_

**Matt: Dream**

You suddenly get tired and lay down on the cave floor, going to Prospit for a while. You're going to go check up on your friend, but sadly, she hasn't awakened yet.

**Matt: Fly to Jenn and throw shit at her**

You fly over to Jenn's tower. You feel sorta like you're violating her privacy, so you contemplate throwing something at her, but that would just be plain mean. Maybe I'll just leave her alone...

**Matt: Violate Jenn's privacy. Emphasis on VIOLATE.**

You stand there for a while and just sorta, you know, poke her.

...

OK, THIS IS ENOUGH. YOU ARE NO PERV. You fly away to explore Prospit, because this is just plain CREEPY!

**Matt: Fly around Prospit before Jenn wakes up and kills you. NOW.**

You nope it and fly away internally flipping off the reader, and fly around Prospit.. Geez everything just looks so... peaceful. You'd never expect something like, I dunno, an invasion of the Black Queen and maybe even some Archagent to happen today.

**Wow, random foreshadowing much. Do something less breaking-the-fourth-wall ish.**

_MW: Wait what? FORESHADOWING?!_

...

_(Homestuck's Dance of Thorns begins to play.)_

**OH SHIT, THATS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!**

You fly to Jenn's tower to save her as Prospit begins to crumble. The Black Queen and the Archagent fly around, zapping things with the Red Miles as they now look like some weird bird, hamster, cuttlefish monster. You wonder what happened to the Black King...but then you see him, in a pool of blood. Did the Queen and Archagent do this?

**Matt: Abscond with Jenn!**

You grab Jenn as the Queen and Archagent spot you. You begin to fly away, only to get chased and cornered. You throw Jenn's dream self far off, and let her fall to Skaia. Soon you are struck by the Miles and are killed instantly, falling into space, soon landing in a crater near the volcano temple.

_(Matt's Normal Theme plays again.)_

**Matt: Wake**

After waking up from a weird dream about volcanoes and frogs, you get up and feel disorientated, like you just died... If one part of your memory is working, the only thing you remember clearly is the landing spot of some... object.

**Matt: Seek object or some shit**

You groan as you have to do the most demeaning task... getting up. You walk over to where you believe the object fell, and fall down again as you notice your own body in some weird dream outfit.

**Matt: FLIP THE FUCK OUT, HOLY SHIT!**

You stare at the body as random words appear on the screen... then suddenly Morgan Freeman. You then realize that _this is stupid._

**Matt: Do something with the body. ANYTHING.**

You pick it up and bring it to the temple. God, this is getting weird with your German Shepherd's corpse and now your own.

**Matt: Have a corpse party.**

You resist the urge to throw a corpse party and go onto Pesterchum to see if your server player is on. She is.

**[_angelicTactics_ began Pestering _midnightWolf _(MW).]**

AT: Matt, are you okay?

MW: Ugh... I think so.. Everything is all kinds of fuzzy right now

AT: I just saw you wake up and run out of your house...Are you sure? Maybe you need to lay down.

MW: NO! I mean, uh, no. Can you please start up the game..? I just wanna get out of here...

AT: Uhh...okay. I had it running already, I just need you to connect to me.

MW: Connecting as we speak..

_(Sburban Jungle from Homestuck starts playing.)_

MW: Do you hear music?

AT: Yeah, it happened when I started it up the first time. It was so weird! So I spent that time spinning in my chair because music.

MW: Oh uhm, weird... Anyways I'm connected.

AT: Alright! Sweet, I get control this time. Let's see...Which first?

_(Matt's Normal Theme plays again.)_

MW: EVERYTHING!

AT: Alright, alright! Fine! Haha, you're excited. Deploying...

MW: Ok then.

**Matt: Watch as Jenn deploys stuff everywhere.**

You watch as Jenn deploys stuff, hiding your and your dog's corpses.

**Matt: Mess with the stuff Jenn deployed!**

You learned from stalking the chats, you now know to automatically try out the cruxtruder.

******[_angelicTactics_ began Pestering _midnightWolf _(MW).]**

AT: Matt, no.

AT: Matt, what are you doing.

AT: Matt, stop.

AT: MATT.

AT: NO, DON'T TURN THAT WHEEL.

AT: MATT NO.

AT: DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT DOES.

AT: DON'T TURN THAT GODDAMN WHEEL, MATT.

**Matt: Screw around with the Cruxtruder, ignoring Jenn's attempts to stop you.**

You twist the wheel, grabbing your red cruxite and take it to the totem lathe. Pssh, you know what you're doing.

**Matt: Go carve that totem lathe!**

You carve the totem lathe in a hurry, as the clock is at 4:13

**Matt: Head to the Alchemizer and do the stuff. The weird game enter stuff.**

You place the totem on the alchemizer and expect it to do something, but it doesnt. Well that was a let down.. maybe you punched the wrong card?

**Matt: Why not go and check?**

But what about the glowing thing, you say.

**Matt: Then why not go mess around with that glowing orb of mystical awesomeness?**

You do what the others did and instead throw in your German Shepard, getting Mollysprite.

**Matt: Now go hug your sprite!**

You walk up to Mollysprite and give her a hug, you would hug her longer but you're on a time limit!

**Matt: Try messing with the Alchemiter again.**

You punch a new card and put it on the alchemiter, working correctly this time. Time to enter!

_(Daft Punk's Harder Better Faster plays as Matt's Game Enter theme!)_

**[S] Matt: Game Enter**

As you look at your sprite, you notice a tree with a look alike of your dog tied to a rope. Suddenly it shoots a blindfold over your eyes, blinding you. You draw out your staff and attempt to whack the crap out of it but you think you shattered a pot. You continue to whack it numerous times failing almost every try, eventually blasting out of the roof and back in, but you obviously didnt know it. You yell as you think you smack the pooch and finally take off the blindfold, watching red rays zoom around your house outside as a meteor approaches. Then suddenly, it all stops and your in a beautiful jungle land with many frogs leaping around. You gasp at this land and listen as the music you were playing stops. Wow, it actually finished as you took a step outside.

* * *

**And there we have it, all four kids entered! **

**I wanted to post this on 4/13, in honor of Homestuck in general. Hopefully Andrew Hussie updates it today!**

**EDIT! Apparently, Hussie has created a new webcomic called Paradox Space! It takes place in the Homestuck universe! Make sure to check it out!**

**To taciturnAnalysis, why yes, there are going to be trolls! Of course there are going to be trolls! But they might not be the ones you expect, hee hee! **

**To AlithiaSigma, long story short, Richard is able to hear the voices of the exiles and topple the fourth wall rules. He enjoys breaking the fourth wall whenever possible, as you can see in the story. *nervous laugh* That poor fourth wall will be obliterated by the time we're done. He's just like that in real life too.**

**That's all for this update! Remember to leave a review or favorite the story if you like it that much! See you lovely people next time! And remember to take a moment to thank the beautiful Andrew Hussie for creating Homestuck, okay? Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Land of Dreams and Oxygen

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Homestuck or any of the music used as a character's theme! The music is simply there to improve the reader's experience with the story! All music and characters belong to their rightful owners! The only character I own here is Jenn, for she is me! **

* * *

**You suddenly stop being the island guy-you mean, Matt, and become the ponytailed girl. You're still in a daze from entering your game. What will you do?**

_(Id-Serenity from Fire Emblem Awakening plays as Jenn explores.)_

**Jenn: Look around the goddamn area!**

You look around, your eyes adjusting to the soft yellow and purple light. Parts of the area are either those colors, or covered in green. You decide that the green must be plants of some sort. You look up at the sky and see clouds high up. Wait…

**Jenn: Flip the fuck out!**

OH MY GOD IS THAT MATT IN THE CLOUD WHY THE FUCK IS HE UP THERE WHY IS HE DEAD, you scream as you flip the fuck out perfectly. You then realize that _this is stupid_.

**Why Not Go Find People, Like Your Brother?**

That's a good idea, you think. Maybe he's at your house. But then again, it'd be nice to check out your surroundings a bit...maybe there's other people? You decide against the idea and head back to your house. You wonder if he's okay.

**Jenn: Ignore your brother for now and search for other life.**

You deny your previous idea, do a full 180 perfect turn, and look out to the land you're confronted with. It's beautiful. There's plants. Maybe there's people? You should find out if there ARE people. Or whatever lives here. You don't care, you need to make sure you're not one of the only live things on this planet.

**Jenn: Get Trolled**

You see a village in the distance, and are about to head out to it, but your pocket vibrates. It's your little...device. You don't even know what it is. It's a phone and a handheld console and a computer with wifi all combined together. You don't care. It's vibrating. You check it and find a few Pesterchum messages. Who's this?

**Jenn: Answer.**

**[_condescingCaitiff_ (CC) began trolling _angelicTactics (_AT).]**

CC: SUP BEAC)(

AT: Oh...hi? Wait, how did you get my Pesterchum Handle? Wait, WHO ARE YOU?!

CC: That ship isnt important. Look, I really don't care about you humans and all that, but your sorta "important".

CC: So the lowblood told me to help you, you and I are gonna do some ship krill.

AT: Wait...help? And krill? What's with your fish puns? I'm so confused…

CC: You don't glubbing know my story beac)(, you don't know nottin'

AT: Well...Maybe you could tell me? Or at least have some form of explanation!

CC: Glub you, anyways lets get to t)(e s)(ip at )(and 'kay? DWI

AT: U-uh...okay, I guess? What do I do..?

CC: So, ya see t)(ose skinny little black c)(umps over t)(ere?

AT: Chumps? You mean, these weird feathery people?

CC: Yea)( t)(em, just you know, kill t)(em a little

CC: Just a little, don't kill t)(em too muc)(

AT: Not too much? Uhm...okay? I'll give it a shot.

**[_condescingCaitiff_ (CC) ceased trolling _angelicTactics (_AT).]**

**Jenn: IMP STRIFE!**

_(Jenn's Strife Theme, Chaos-Ablaze from Fire Emblem Awakening plays during the Imp Strife.)_

**Aggrieve**

You draw your bow, taking aim at the weird bird imp that's ahead of you. You let loose, and the arrow strikes the imp in the wing. You then charge at it and whack it with just your bow, the way your brother taught you.

**Assault**

You decide to screw the arrows for now, and instead charge at the imp. The two of you trade blows, the imp with its claws and wings, you with your bow and fists. In the end, the imp knocks you back.

**ABSCOND THIS BEAC)(**

You decide that SCREW IT, THIS IS TOO HARD. You give the imp one final whack, then run for your sorry life. Such shame.

**[_condescingCaitiff_ (CC) began trolling_ angelicTactics (_AT).]**

CC: W)(y'd you glubbing do t)(at!

AT: Did you see those claws?! Sure, I might be a formidable bow-master, but I SUCK at melee combat!

CC: T)(en w)(y didn't you use your bow krill?

AT: Because I can run out of arrows any second, okay?! I left the rest at home!

CC: You upset me beac)(

AT: Well, I'm sorry if I can't fight that well hand-to-hand! I'm sure you're just PERFECT at that sort of thing!

CC: In fact I am, I'd glubbin' love to put my trident t)(roug)( you rig)(t now

AT: ...Trident..?

CC: 38D

**[_condescingCaitiff_ (CC) ceased trolling _angelicTactics_ _(_AT).]**

**Jenn: See if anyone else is on**

You make a mental note to yourself to block that fish pun chick from your Pesterchum later, searching the logs for a friend. You see nobody on and groan, frustrated. Then block the fish pun chick.

**Jenn: search for your brother**

You put your electronic device away and look around. The clouds are still drifting above you, a beam of sunlight streaming through them. You look around again, then call out your brother's name a few times. Even the nickname that annoys him. There's no answer. You aren't that far from your house, and you doubt he didn't notice that your house was relocated. Where could he be? Where could he have run off to? You groan again, your frustration building up. This day has been sucking for you so far.

**Jenn: Beat the shit out of imps**

You redirect your attention to the imp that you were beaten brutally by earlier. You glare at the creature and crack your knuckles, bent on revenge. With a battle cry, you charge into battle. A few minutes later, you're covered in feathers and imp blood. At least, that's what you think it is. You don't want to think about it. What matters is how it took you ten minutes to successfully beat the shit out of the imp. Of course, that's before about five more come over to you and beat your ass. Wimp.

**Jenn: Try to look around more**

You flop on the ground, exhausted after finally picking off the imps. The ground is cool with soft grass, and when you looked around earlier, there were random patches of yellow and purple in the fields. The air is also very clean and pure. Almost like pure oxygen. You inhale happily, then turn your attention to the clouds passing by. You watch them expectantly, seeing if they'll project images like last time. Though you'd prefer if you didn't see another dead body. Seeing a corpse in a cloud is disorienting as it is. To your surprise, the cloud closest to you has an image of a white slender figure at what looks like a golden balcony overlooking a town. Or kingdom? Clouds are hard to see correctly. The image disappears as the cloud drifts on.

**Jenn: Explore the nearby village.**

You finally get up after ten minutes of staring at the clouds. It was mostly random stuff you couldn't make sense of, like horned people, a giant snake, and sometimes even you in different outfits. You seriously need to do other things, like go check out the nearby village. You walk in cautiously before you are greeted with a tongue in your face. You sputter as you wipe the fluid off your face, and find yourself facing some strange reptile creature. It makes a sound and looks at you curiously. Is it a giant frog? You nervously smile and introduce yourself, and the creature dismisses you as a threat, even though you weren't one. You smile and look around, seeing more of the things walking around. They look a bit like frogs, so you're assuming that's what they are. They seem to have a nice system here. They have restaurants, markets, weaponries, and other such facilities. Even a hotel! Who knew frogs were so smart?

**Jenn: Browse shops for supplies**

You decide to browse the shops, uncertain, yet know you're going to need supplies. You head toward what you assume is the market area and become swarmed with frogs. You guess that you're the only human they've ever seen, since they're blathering about how you might be "The Knight", whoever that is. You manage to get through the crowd and find yourself facing stalls and stalls of frog food and the occasional fraymotif or weapons shop. Which one first?

**Jenn: Head towards the weapons shop**

You head towards the weapons shop, browsing the weapons on display. Some of them seem way out of the amount of cash you retrieved from the imps, and you doubt you'll even be able to wield them. You're more of a bow person. You ask the vendor if he has bows or arrows, and he places a quiver full of arrows on the counter. You hand him a few boondollars and head back to where you previously were, with the quiver at your back.

**Jenn: Practice with your newly acquired gear**

You stretch a bit and take your bow out, wondering how the new arrows will work. You spot a few imps and are already drawing your bow.

_(Jenn's Strife Theme, Chaos-Ablaze from Fire Emblem: Awakening plays.)_

Ready? What will you do?

**Jenn: Abuse**

You carefully aim your bow at the imp just ahead of you. You're mostly aiming for the wing so you can go in and Assail it, but you need to ground it first. That'll be hard to do if it sees you, but you're already hidden from sight. You let loose and the imp falls to the ground unceremoniously, an arrow in its wing. You repeat for the others so you can get them easier later.

**Jenn: Assail**

You're already ahead of that, charging at the imp. Without hesitation, you begin beating the creature with your bow like last time. It screeches in anger and pecks at you a few times, merciless. But you can do better than that, can't you? You swing your bow down on the imp's head and it turns into grist. One down. Four more to go.

**Jenn: Assault**

You decide to just Assault the other imps, even if they're starting to recover. You yank the arrows out of the first one's wing, black sludge gushing out of the wound. You mentally take a note to never do that again, even if they're some of the best ways to deal damage. You then beat the imp senseless and fire the killshot, turning the imp into grist. You repeat with a second one. Now what?

**Jenn: Aggrieve**

You decide to Aggrieve on the last two imps, starting with the one closest to you. You take aim and fire at the imp's other wing, then bring the bow down on the imp's head. If your brother was here, he'd probably have brotherly approval. The imp turns into grist and you pick it up, then turn around to the other imp. It manages to get into a somewhat stable battle condition and hisses at you. SHIT.

**Jenn: Abjure**

You freak out a bit and Abjure. You screech and shake your head several times. You...have no idea why this is a defensive command. This is stupid. You're stupid. You instead kill off the imp and takes its grist and do a little victory dance. The arrows seemed to work just fine, and you seem to be used to them already. That's good, they worked well.

...You also make a mental note not to ever Abjure again. That was _stupid._

_(Smile Zero from Maplestory plays.)_

**Jenn: Get pecked in the face**

...What? Get pecked in the fa- OWW! Your face was assaulted by a strange ghost bird without legs. You curse a little bit, then rub your face. That's going to scar. You then look back up and notice that the bird is the same color as Hawksprite. Or maybe this thing IS Hawksprite? That's so weird! It came to life and everything. You even notice that the feathers have the same look and pattern that hawk feathers have. Hawksprite then curls up and sits on your head, grooming your messed up hair. You wince a little bit. Somebody's a caring sprite, you think as you look up at Hawksprite, smiling a little.

_("Shh...Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." from Fire Emblem Awakening plays.)_

**Jenn: Pester your friends about your sprite**

You immediately pull up Pesterchum on your device, searching for any of your friends. Did they also know about the sprites? Did they already meet their sprites? Who knows! It seems like all of your friends are on, but you'd prefer to tell just one so they could pass on the message. You'd like to see if you could do anything else with the sprite, even if it is super cute the way it is. Who should you pester?

**Jenn: Pester Matt**

You decide that fuck it, let's go with Matt. You instantly Pester Matt, typing quickly due to your adrenaline and excitement. Before you know it, the chat is filled with blue text.

**[_angelicTactics (_AT)began Pestering _midnightWolf_ (MW).]**

AT: MATT!

AT: MAAAAATT!

AT: MATT ANSWER!

AT: OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG

MW: o-o What

AT: MAAAAAAAAAATT- Oh wait, you answered!

MW: ...

AT: I didn't expect you too, haha!

MW: Are you on crack right now.

AT: No! D:

MW: Making sure

AT: I couldn't even afford crack if I wanted to buy any!

MW: Suuuuuuuure.

MW: ...are you sure?

AT: I'm broke! You know that! But anyways! Did you already know about the sprites?! :D

MW: Yeah, I'm the one who found the game remember, and besides I've been watching your every move- I mean what?

AT: You WHAT.

MW: Nothing...

AT: :I Now, did you?

MW: Jenn, I live on an island with all the time in the world, I got bored so I build a hologram device and activated it when you first started up the game, then I sorta just watched you and the others

MW: Its boring here ok

MW: Or where I used to be.

AT: I guess. :I It still bugs me a little that you watched my every move though. ...By any chance, you didn't see the part with the poster, did you?

MW: Poster?

AT: NOTHING~ O U O So how's your land?

MW: Humid, noisy, and wet. Its like a never ending rain forest. I'm seeing your enjoying yours?

AT: Yeah, but these stupid imps are so hard to beat! It's getting a little easier for me to beat them, now that I know how to kill them off, but it's still pretty difficult.

MW: Why don't you just get your sprite to help? Oh wait, its still in its first prototype. ...Maybe you shouldn't prototype it again, it might act like how mine did...

AT: Second prototype? ...and how yours is acting?

MW: Oh damn I forgot to tell you. You can add another thing to your sprite. It changes its appearance but it also allows it to fight, do things for you, and eventually give you a necklace to summon it.

AT: Oh! Something else, huh..? What did you use?

MW: ...You don't need to know about that.

AT: Aww, okay. I was hoping you'd tell me, but I'll respect your judgement. (No matter how much I wanna know-) So I can add anything else to the sprite too?

MW: Of course! Anything your heart desires, although it will create some weird hybrids (I know that for a fact)

AT: Okay! I've got to go now Matt, I'm gonna go prototype! BYE~!

MW: Bye Jenn. Hope your sprite turns out better than mine.

**[_angelicTactics (_AT) ceased Pestering_ midnightWolf_ (MW).]**

**Jenn: Head home straight away**

You quickly cease Pestering Matt and put your device away, then grin a little, sprinting for your house. You're very excited, and you already know what to prototype. Though, you'd miss this cute little guy. Maybe you'll take a picture of him before you prototype him again? You finally get home, slightly out of breath. You flop down in your computer chair, then take a webcam picture of you and Hawksprite together. ...actually, you took several.

**Jenn: Prototype**

You snatch your Chrom poster (which you made multiple of using the Alchemiter) off your wall, then carefully take Hawksprite out of your hair. You pet its head affectionately, then let it float above you, ready to receive prototyping. You smile, then toss the poster into the sprite. It blinds you with a bright sky blue light that matches your text. When your eyes open, brilliant blue feathers float down from your sprite.

_Oh hot damn._

_He's beautiful._

**Jenn: Flip The Fuck Out**

You tackle the sprite, causing him to gasp in surprise. Your heart is racing with excitement and endless possibilities. He's so beautiful. So, so, so, _so, SO beautiful_. Eventually you let go of Chromsprite. He looks quite majestic. He still has some of his Lord outfit, but the rest of it was revised into a casual t-shirt form. Blue feathers are bunched around his neck and elbows, with a set of blue wings reaching out from his back. He's like a blue angel. The most perfect, precious, sweet, precious blue angel that ever existed.

_("Such bonds are the true strength of this army" from Fire Emblem Awakening plays during this conversation.)_

**Jenn: Talk to Chromsprite**

He gives you a slightly surprised look, yet smiles pleasantly. _HE'S SO PERFECT AAGH._

CHROMSPRITE: That was quite the greeting. Heheheh.

JENN: I- uh..

CHROMSPRITE: You seem to have decent strength for one of such a tender age. I suppose you are my new tactician?

JENN: I- N-no! I mean yes! I mean...I guess so? I think you're supposed to be my guide for this game.

CHROMSPRITE: A guide, hmm? So then I am to guide you, instead of a tactician guiding my army?

JENN: Yeah, I guess! You're supposed to show me how to beat the game, from what Matt told me!

CHROMSPRITE: Beat the game, huh... Just what game is this?

JENN: It's a game called SBURB. It's supposedly one of the most popular games in the world, but it just seems like a death trap so far. I lost track of my brother and kept getting beaten terribly by imps...But then Matt said I could prototype you into Hawksprite! So I decided to make you part bird. (Which honestly wasn't a bad idea...)

CHROMSPRITE: What wasn't a bad idea, exactly?

JENN: N-Nothing! I didn't say anything!

CHROMSPRITE: ...

JENN: ...

CHROMSPRITE: You're a strange child.

JENN: You're part-bird!

CHROMSPRITE: ...Whose fault is that?

JENN: ...

CHROMSPRITE: ...

JENN: ...

CHROMSPRITE: Exactly.

JENN: ...What's it like, being half-bird?

CHROMSPRITE: It's...not that bad, actually.

JENN: Does it feel weird?

CHROMSPRITE: Well, I have wings and neck feathers...But that is kind of weird. Wait, why are we still talking about this? I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Chrom. Or, more appropriately, Chromsprite.

JENN: (Oh! Gods, manners...) My name is Jenn. It's nice to meet you, Chromsprite.

CHROMSPRITE: Well, now that that's out of the way, I believe you haven't quite "woken up" yet. We're going to have to change that.

JENN: "Woken up"? But I'm wide awake!

CHROMSPRITE: Oh, not in that way. I mean in the dream self way.

JENN: Dream self?

CHROMSPRITE: You can go ask your friend Matt about it. He seems to know a lot about this SBURB you talk about.

JENN: I guess so...You'll still be here, right?

CHROMSPRITE: Yes, I'll be here for as long as you'd like, as long as I don't explode or get released. You can do that, by the way.

JENN: Okay! I'll go talk with Matt, then...

You think about what Chromsprite said and start up your Pesterchum again. You don't quite know if Matt is on. Maybe he already left his house again? But then again, he might have a mobile computer or something. You can always try.

_(Id-Serenity from Fire Emblem Awakening plays.)_

**[_angelicTactics (_AT) began Pestering _midnightWolf (_MW).]**

AT: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt!

AT: Matt, where are you?

AT: Matt, answer! :C

MW: Wut

MW: Ohai

MW: Uhm... I'm sorta in a bad spot, this has to be important

AT: Oh, sorry! But my sprite was telling me that I had to "wake up" or something, and he told me to ask you about it! I was wondering if you knew what he meant! I mean, I don't feel sleepy or anything.

MW: Oh... that

AT: "That"?

MW: Yeah uhm... Shit should I even tell you about this yet

MW: Like we just entered the game

MW: Sorta

AT: Am I not supposed to know about whatever that is yet or something? (Oh gods, what is Chromsprite doing-)

MW: Well... its different that what you've been expecting. Herm... Well I guess I can try to tell you about it

AT: Okay, I guess. But... OH GODS, CHROMSPRITE NO, PUT THAT DOWN, THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU MESS AROUND WITH! THAT ACCURSED WHEEL! DON'T-Oh wait, it's just making more of those dowel-whatevers. You were saying..?

MW: ...

MW: ANYWAYS

AT: He's...taking all my blankets and cruxite dowels... But anyways... "Waking up"? What's that all about?

MW: So, you realize you haven't had "normal" dreams right

AT: Normal dreams? I actually haven't dreamt a lot, not even when I was younger. But I do get random flashes of yellow when I'm asleep. It's weird… And it's always yellow! Just that color!

MW: Exactly. Now if you sleep do you recall seeing flashes of blue, black, and white?

MW: Maybe a LITTLE bit of green occasionally

AT: Blue, black and white..? I'm not entirely sure. I haven't slept recently. I think saw something else... But I'd probably have to go to sleep again.

MW: Hm, would you like me to explain it?

AT: Uhm...I'm not sure. Is it really important or something..?

MW: Actually yeah...

AT: Oh...Well...If you want to explain it, then I guess...but maybe I should let you go back to what you were doing earlier.

MW: Yeah I guess... Hold on lemme get to a safer spot.

MW: Be right back!

AT: Okay!

**[_angelicTactics (_AT) ceased Pestering _midnightWolf (_MW).]**

**Jenn: Try to stop whatever Chromsprite is doing**

You leap out of your chair and cling to Chromsprite's arm. You screech for a while, trying to make him stop. He just stares at you and picks you up after placing another cruxite dowel in whatever he's making. He then plops you back into your gaming chair and sits on your head. What even…

**Jenn: Spin in chair**

You grin slightly and spin in your chair, trying to see how Chromsprite will react. He shifts slightly once the spins pick up speed, then slides off. You laugh a little, but then Chromsprite has that mischievous grin. He grabs the chair and spins around you. You're spinning so fast that your vision is a light blue blur. You laugh, then grab Chromsprite's arm. Your vision then clears, but you're too busy laughing. Chromsprite laughs with you for a while.

**Jenn: Stare off with Chromsprite**

You're already doing that. You sit back in your chair, poker face already set. Chromsprite notices and sits on top of one of the cruxite dowels he placed. He stares intently at you, not at all like your serious face. This goes on for the next fifteen minutes. You didn't notice until a ping sound is emitted from your computer. You jump, and Chromsprite laughs. He wins this round. DAMN IT, MATT!

**[_midnightWolf (_MW) began Pestering _angelicTactics_ _(_AT).]**

MW: Ok, this is a bit safer.

AT: Oh, hey.

MW: So... where did we leave off? Oh yeah explaining...

AT: Yeah, whatever "waking up" meant.

MW: So, basically what I think he meant is, your dream self isn't awake yet.

AT: Dream self?

MW: The other side to you, the one when you're asleep. She has her own memories, and experiences... or at least she would. But you will remember some of it's memories

AT: What do you mean by would? Is there something wrong with my dream self or something? Does it have to do with me not being able to dream?

MW: You can still wake up, just go to sleep, and think about waking up while you do it.

AT: I guess I could try...I'll give it a shot! Give me a second, okay? ...Actually, give me a few minutes. I need to see what Chromsprite is doing with his blanket fort before I try to sleep.

MW: Ok, good luck.

AT: Alright! See you later!

**[_midnightWolf (_MW) ceased Pestering _angelicTactics (_AT).]**

_(Prospit Dreamers from Homestuck begins to play.)_

**Jenn: Question why you're doing this.**

You don't quite get why Chromsprite and Matt keep telling you about your dream self and stuff. Chromsprite even turned your bed into some weird nest thing, then dropped you into it. He even said that you weren't allowed to leave the nest-bed until you "woke up". You don't understand the whole concept exactly. You mean, you feel wide-awake, so they must be acting strange or trying to mess with your head. Not to mention that Matt's explanation of dream selves was a bit strange. Maybe they're completely insane, but Matt's the last person you'd expect to be blathering nonsense. You sigh and curl up in the nest-bed. It's surprisingly comfy. Chromsprite made it purely out of blankets and cruxite dowels, for some reason. Speaking of Chromsprite, he floats down next to you, already acting like a mother hen or something. He ruffles your hair a little, fixing it, then spreads his wings and smothers you in his blue feathers. You happily sigh and close your eyes, the warmth making you drowsy. You're not entirely sure how this will help you "wake up", but you suppose a small nap wouldn't hurt. Before you know it, you've fallen asleep.

**Jenn: Dream**

Not for long, though. You wake up, some strange light source shining through your eyelids. For some reason, your hair is loose and covering up most of your view of the sky.

Wait, sky?

You get up, yawning a bit. ...Where the hell are you?

The landscape is black and white squares in a checkerboard pattern as long as the eye can see. There are a few trees and lakes here and there, but you mostly see the black and white. You also find that your wardrobe has changed from your casual clothes into some sort of yellow dress that seems to be made of some golden luminous fabric. Your shoes are a nice sky blue that matches your text color. Then your hair flies into your face again. You curse a little under your breath, braiding your hair slightly so it doesn't tire you out. You curse even more when you remember that you don't have any hair ties. You leave the half-finished braid as it, then look around again. Nobody seems to be nearby, so you walk for a while.

Did Chromsprite wait for you to fall asleep so he could leave you in the middle of nowhere or something? No, he wouldn't do that, you think. He's far too noble to do such an underhanded thing. Maybe Matt did this? Maybe he found a way to your world?

You sigh and continue trekking until you find a majestic golden castle. You feel small as it towers over you. However, you also feel as though you shouldn't be here. You brush off the feeling and head inside.

**Jenn: Get Crowded**

You almost instantly are met with strange white figures that crowd you. They suddenly lift you up, bringing you to a large ornate room. Two thrones are at the center. Seated at one is a figure dressed quite magnificently, wielding a scepter with a beautiful blue sphere. Seated at the other is a slender figure who seems familiar to you. Where have you seen her before? The two have rings with four orbs attached to them. One of the soldiers behind you then push you forward slightly, telling you to approach them. You cock your head to one side, then straighten up as the familiar figure speaks up. She's like a queen.

She asks if you are the Knight.

You respond that you have no idea who the Knight is, and that people keep mistaking you for said Knight. The pair frown slightly, examining you. You shuffle a bit, looking around. You've never felt so uncomfortable. The other figure asks if you know the Mage, Sylph or Page. You also respond with yet another answer they do not seem to enjoy.

**Jenn: Fidget uncomfortably.**

The air in the room feels arctic cold.

The queen then says that you, in fact, are the Knight that the consorts and carapaces are speaking of. Just like how your friends are the Sylph, Page and Mage. She says that you are asleep right now, but are awake here, on Skaia. She spends the next 10 minutes explaining your destiny and fate, which is to create the new universe.

**Jenn: Question everything.**

You are baffled. Destined? Hero? New universe? You speak up, saying you are no hero. The figure you assume to be the king then says that you are speaking complete nonsense, that it is your destiny. After all, you are here in Skaia, dressed in Prospitian clothing. You say this weird yellow dress and these shoes, and the pair respond yes.

The queen then says that you will be traveling a difficult path, but will be able to find a way through with the help of your friends. She then smiles and says good morning, saying that this is the first time your "dream self" has been awake. You then remember that this was what Matt was telling you about earlier. Then something happens that stuns you into silence.

**Jenn: Watch the thing that stuns you.**

The king and queen bow, causing the rest of the people in the room to follow suit. You look around, seeing bowed heads and removed hats. Your face turns a bright red.

You stutter that you will try your best to save Skaia, letting your hair cover your face. The king and queen straighten up, then wave. You feel confused, but then your eyesight turns black.

**Jenn: Wake up.**

A few seconds later, you find yourself in the nest-bed. You blink a few times, then look down at your clothes. They're back to normal? Huh. Your hair's also braided. So then your dream self never decided to braid her hair. Well then. You think back to what the queen said. You then shake your head.

Your name is Jenn and you are no hero.

You know that for a fact.

* * *

**Dear gods! If that isn't a record, I don't know what is! **

**My apologies for this delay! It took us quite the while to finish this, with finals and tests coming up! **(AT: No kidding.) **Quiet, you.**

**We have an official SBURB Omega page posted on my profile! There you can follow up with news about updates and see the Fourth Wall Meter! This device shows how much anyone breaks the Fourth Wall! Sadly, I have to keep track of all of this. But you can see the sheer amount of breakage that wall has to go through!**

**The others will also try to respond to any questions you have! Don't be shy to ask about the story if you want to! You should get responses from NekoLique, FranciumProductions, and criticallyDerpy! Anyone else that claims to be a part of this is lying and should be ignored! :D **

**Did you also know that if you Googled "Cuttlesprite", we're the first result? Matt pointed that out!**

**Well, I will see you all later! Please leave a review and favorite if you like this story that much!**


End file.
